


Визитка — корень всех бед

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental travel, Crack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Temporary Character Death, Tragicomedy, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Весемиру немного не повезло, и он погиб под копытами лошади по кличке Визитка. Но судьба дала ему еще один шанс.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Визитка — корень всех бед

**Author's Note:**

> Эксперимент на тему Марти Сью и попаданцев. Попытки в юмор.

##  [Pearl_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf)бета

##  анонимный доброжелательбета

##  [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame) автор

Весемир стоял перед большим экраном, на котором ярко светились три не менее больших кнопки: «В Рай», «В Ад», «Обратно», и оглядывался. Вокруг больше ничего не наблюдалось, кроме светлого пустого пространства. Хоть оно было довольно мирным, отсутствие чего-либо нервировало. 

«Так вот она какая — смерть!», — подумал Весемир и начал внимательно изучать стоящий перед ним прибор. Тот напоминал мак-переросток, встроенный в белую платформу. Учитывая, что никаких устройств ввода-вывода рядом не оказалось, экран, видимо, был сенсорным. Но Весемир не рисковал касаться неизвестного устройства: мало ли что. Сначала нужно было подумать. 

В принципе, кнопки «В Рай» и «В Ад» вопросов не вызывали. Конечно, было не очень понятно, что именно подразумевается под раем или адом — какие-либо пояснения рядом с кнопками отсутствовали и подробностей Весемир предположить не мог. Но больший интерес у Весемира вызывала кнопка «Обратно». Судя по всему, она позволяла вернуться на землю, которую он покинул по-глупому, попав под копыта лошади. Подумать только, лошадь в центре современного города! 

Лошадь — это было особенно обидно. Весемир понял бы, если бы его переехала машина, он выпал бы из окна с семнадцатого этажа, когда мыл стекла, отравился просроченной едой из закусочной рядом с офисом или, по крайней мере, перепил, как все приличные мужики его возраста. Но он попал под чертову лошадь! Ее еще и звали совершенно по-идиотски — Визитка. Лошадь с дурацкой кличкой стала одной из причин, по которой Весемира тянуло к кнопке «Обратно»: вернуться бы и нашлепать копытное по наглой коричневой морде!

После некоторых раздумий Весемир все же решил рискнуть. Он подошел к устройству вплотную и коснулся прохладной поверхности в области кнопки. Картинка сменилась. Весемир с удивлением прочитал следующее:

 _«Характеристики персонажа «Весемир Иванов»:_

_➢ телосложение — среднее;  
➢ склонность к полноте;  
➢ IQ — 85;  
➢ таланты: отсутствуют...»_

Чем дальше Весемир читал свои характеристики, тем более обидно ему становилось. Он всю жизнь думал, что он такой умный и умелый, просто немного ленивый, но тут оказалось, что он просто обычный! Самый обычный! И вряд ли он добился бы чего-то большего!

Внезапно взгляд его упал на небольшую кнопку с надписью «Ред.». Весемир ухмыльнулся и, не раздумывая, ткнул в нее. Появилась возможность редактировать все поля. Следующий час Весемир потратил на то, чтобы выставить себе ТОПовые характеристики по всем параметрам, какие только нашёл. 

Иногда сделать максимум не получалось: например, характеристики силы почему-то понижали IQ, хотя, с точки зрения Весемира, система выглядела просто глупо! Зато ему удалось обнаружить несколько скрытых полей. В одном из них, например, он сменил свой класс с «человека» на «мага», а в другом выбрал рабочий артефакт — волшебную палочку. Весемир сначала хотел указать посох, но потом подумал, что таскать с собой огромный посох будет очень неудобно, так что лучше что-то попроще и полегче. Палочка показалась подходящим решением. В еще одном поле он увидел список навыков и накликал себе из огромного облака тегов всякие боевые искусства, чтение мыслей и прочие полезные и крутые умения. В общем, настроив анкету, Весемир остался доволен. 

Еще раз тщательно проверив все поля, Весемир удовлетворился результатом и нажал синюю кнопку «Принять» под анкетой. Небесный интерфейс переспросил: «Принять изменения?», и Весемир подтвердил. Небесный интерфейс подумал и снова переспросил, теперь уже с предупреждением: «Изменения характеристик персонажа приведут к критическим изменениям в его личности и физическом облике. Подтвердить?» 

Весемир подумал, не сразу решившись ткнуть на кнопку, но потом все же нажал «Подтвердить». Через секунду он понял, что видит мир с более высокой точки. Зеркал не было, но, ощупав себя, Весемир понял, что его тело изменилось, став более мускулистым и накачанным. 

— Шикардос! — воскликнул Весемир и решил продолжить. Он покрутил анкету и нашел пункт «Вернуть персонажа обратно». После пары кликов и нескольких подтверждений — Весемир их уже не читал — все вокруг него закружилось, и он погрузился в темноту. 

  


Весемир очнулся с легкой головной болью. Щурясь от света лампы, он сел и огляделся. Судя по простой обстановке, он находился в какой-то больничной палате. Не успел Весемир даже подняться, как к нему зашел человек в странном балахоне лимонного цвета. 

— Добрый день, мистер Браун. Вы попали в клинику Святого Мунго с небольшим магическим истощением. Вы пролежали без сознания несколько часов. Мы нашли вашу сестру и связались с ней. Она вернется к вам, как только заполнит документы на выписку. Мы отпускаем вас под ее ответственность, вы не против?

— Нет, — покачал головой Весемир, решив, что оставаться в больнице — так себе идея. Через некоторое время в комнату вошла приятная на лицо блондинка. 

— Привет, Вэнс, ну ты и учудил. Собирайся, я тебя забираю, следующие три дня поживешь у нас, потом вернешься в свою берлогу. Хорошо хоть, мама заставила тебя носить этот браслет-портключ, а то ты бы так и отбросил коньки дома без помощи врачей!

— Э-э-э, извини, — сказал Весемир. Блондинка посмотрела на него с удивлением. 

— Ты головой, что ли ударился, братец? — уточнила она. 

Весемир кивнул. 

— А, ну ясно. Только родителей не пугай, а то они сильно удивятся, если ты извиняться и благодарить начнешь. 

— Это плохо? — уточнил Весемир. 

Блондинка посмотрела на него с подозрением. 

— Ты дурак? — уточнила она. 

— Нет, — хмуро ответил Весемир. — Просто ни черта не помню. 

— Что? — расхохоталась блондинка. — Мой гениальный братец ни черта не помнит? Вот это хохма. Ладно, расскажу тебе, как вилку держать и на горшок ходить! Собирайся только уже!

— Это я помню, — буркнул Весемир и, увидев недовольное выражение сестры, уточнил: — Да собираюсь я уже, собираюсь. 

Он собрал вещи, которые показались ему личными, оделся и пошел за сестрой сначала в коридор, а потом в закрытое помещение, откуда они телепортировались в небольшой особнячок в викторианском стиле. Родителями Вэнса оказались очень милые люди, которые всячески его обхаживали и, несмотря на предупреждение сестры, радовались, когда Весемир говорил им что-то хорошее. За три дня, что он провел в поместье, сестра научила его простым заклинаниям, показала его личную квартиру и рассказала о семье. Весемир с удовольствием постигал магию и радовался тому, как просто все у него получалось. 

  


Через три дня сеструха со словами «Вэнс, ты съехал от нас почти двадцать лет назад, не утомляй папа и мама» телепортировала его в Вэнсову берлогу и Весемир начал изучать свою прошлую жизнь. Не успел он толком разобрать вещи, как кто-то постучал в дверь. Весемир немного помедлил — гостей он вроде не ждал. Но стук повторился, потом еще и еще, и стало понятно, что визитер никуда не денется. Весемир поплелся открывать дверь. На пороге стоял носатый мужик в черном балахоне и злобно смотрел на него, сверкая глазами.

— Какого хрена ты куда-то пропал, Вэнс, — резко спросил нежданный гость. — Лорд велел мне тебя найти и притащить к нему в любом состоянии. 

— Тихо-тихо, — Весемир поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Я никуда не пропадал, я был в Мунго. И вообще, я не знаю, кто ты и что за Лорд. 

— Что? — Мужик замер, шокированно глядя на Весемира. 

— Мужик, — Весемир постарался обратиться как можно нейтральнее, но все равно прозвучало на его вкус грубовато, — я очнулся недавно в Мунго и нихера не помню. Мне сестра сообщила, что я умею колдовать, но я не помню, как. Мне память отшибло очень конкретно, так что и тебе, и Лорду твоему придется обождать. 

— Ты шутишь, Вэнс? Лорд не будет ждать, пока ты разберешься со своими заморочками! — Мужик замер ненадолго, будто задумавшись, а потом резко решил: — Я отведу тебя. 

— Куда отведешь? — уточнил Весемир.

— К Лорду, — отрезал мужик. — Собирайся. Мне велели привести тебя, как только сработают чары. 

— Какие чары? — с удивлением спросил Весемир. 

— Оповещающие, конечно, ты что, в самом деле ничего не помнишь? — уточнил мужик уже спокойнее. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Весемир. — Ладно, а что мне собирать, я вроде уже готов. 

Мужик окинул его презрительным взглядом с головы до ног. 

— Что? — разозлился Весемир. — Я, кажется, не в семейниках. Брюки, рубашка, а пальто ведь не надо, ты ж меня телепортируешь. 

— Ты не умеешь аппарировать? Какое еще пальто, где твоя мантия? Вэнс, ты идиот и притворяешься или ты реально ничего не помнишь? — забросал его вопросами незнакомец. Он говорил так раздраженно, что Весемир даже решил не отвечать почти ни на что. Из вопросов он вынес, что где-то должна быть мантия, и пошел искать гардероб. Через некоторое время он обнаружил шкаф, где висело несколько искомых одеяний. Он достал одну, похожую на ту, что носил мужик. 

— Такая мантия? — спросил Весемир. Мужик закатил глаза. Весемир решил, что это не ответ, и продолжил вопросительно смотреть на него.

— Да, — коротко ответил мужик.

Весемир покопался, пытаясь разобраться, как тут что надевается, и нацепил на себя этот балахон. Сеструха объясняла ему про мантии и магическую моду, но Весемиру она совершенно не понравилась, так что половину пояснений он пропустил мимо ушей.

— Нормально? — уточнил он у мужика. Тот кивнул. 

— Маска, — сказал он, будто напоминая. 

Весемир вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

— У тебя должна быть маска, — повторил мужик. — Белая.

Весемир заглянул обратно в шкаф. Полок для вещей не было, но внизу лежал какой-то сверток. Он наклонился и достал из недр шкафа кусок ткани, в который была завернута белая маска. Где-то Весемир ее уже видел. Он покрутил ее в руках и спросил: 

— Эта? — мужик кивнул. Весемир фыркнул:

— Так как тебя зовут-то все-таки?

Мужик поморщился, скривил лицо и ответил:

— Северус Снейп. 

— Северус Снейп?! — переспросил Весемир в шоке. Книжки про Гарри Поттера он не любил, но в их классе эту, с позволения сказать, литературу читали вообще все, так что он был в курсе основных событий и персонажей, хоть и очень поверхностно. Но сразу в свое счастье попаданства он не поверил, и решил уточнить: 

— А работаешь ты где?

— В Хогвартсе работаю со следующего года. Идем, я обещал Лорду привести тебя сразу, как найду. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — согласился Вэнс, внезапно понимая, что за Лорд и куда они идут. Кажется, у него назревали значительные проблемы…

  


— А-а-а-а-а, — орал Весемир, корчась под «Круцио». Темный Лорд был однозначно недоволен тем, что вместо его верного слуги ему подсунули какого-то попаданца. Что перед ним пришелец из другого мира, Лорд понял сразу: в первую же минуту встречи он выпотрошил Весемиру все мозги, рассматривая его прошлую жизнь. Что самое обидное — пока Лорд изучал воспоминание о смерти, Весемир опять пялился на ту лошадь! 

Впрочем, Лорд решил Весемира не убивать, а воспитать и приставить к делу. Профилактическое «Круцио» стало частью обучающего процесса. Теперь Лорд с удовольствием накладывал его раз раз разом, чтобы продемонстрировать свой педагогический талант.

— Простите, мой Лорд, я сделаю все, что смогу! — взмолился Весемир между проклятиями. У него болело все, даже то, что, как он раньше думал, болеть вообще не может.

— И что же ты сделаешь, если ничего не можешь? — прошипел Лорд. — Ты, вселенец, занял чужое тело. 

— Я не хотел, мой Лорд, я не специально! — простонал Весемир, окончательно вымотанный пытками и легилименцией. 

— Северус! — обратился к Снейпу Темный Лорд. — Поручаю тебе Вэнса. Обучи его чему-нибудь, срок у вас — неделя. Через неделю будет рейд, Вэнс покажет нам, что он может. 

— Да, мой Лорд, — ответил Снейп с поклоном. 

— Свободны, — взмахнул рукой Лорд, — все вон отсюда. 

Весемир с трудом поднялся и постарался максимально быстро убраться из залы, где проходило собрание. 

  


Снейп ждал его за дверями. Выглядел он недовольно и нервно. Весемир подошел к нему узнать насчет занятий.

— У меня нет ни времени, ни желания с тобой нянчиться, — сообщил Снейп Весемиру, который смотрел на него испытывающим взглядом. — Если ты в самом деле вселенец из другого мира, я могу посоветовать тебе только одно: сдохни на рейде и все. 

— Но я не хочу умирать! — сообщил Весемир. Ситуация была ужасно обидной. Он умер глупейшей смертью, а теперь, не прожив и года, опять должен отдать концы? Весемир на такое не подписывался!

— Тогда возьми учебник, — сказал Снейп, вытащив откуда-то из кармана книжку. Томик плавно полетел в сторону Весемира, тот поймал его и прочитал название: «ЗОТИ: основы для старших школьников». Судя по всему, обучать его Снейп не собирался, но в книжке, которую Весемир тут же пролистал, были картинки. Он понадеялся, что этого хватит, чтобы пережить первый рейд.

— Помоги мне еще домой вернуться, — попросил Весемир Снейпа. Тот скривился, но указал жестом следовать за собой. Они вышли из особняка и достигли границы антиаппарационных чар. Там Весемир был грубо схвачен за руку и перемещен на порог квартиры Вэнса. Стоило им там появиться, как Снейп тут же снова исчез. 

  


Следующие несколько дней Весемир потратил на изучение чар из учебника. Кое-какие у него получались, другие упорно не выходили. Например, он так и не смог поставить щит от магии и от физического воздействия. Такой расклад его очень расстраивал, и он особенно злился на Снейпа, которому вообще-то поручили с ним заниматься, а он так и не появился. Но связаться со Снейпом он никак не мог, так что ему осталось только сидеть и заучивать чары по книжке. 

Через пять дней в дверь внезапно постучали. Весемир на пару мгновений задумался, стоит ли открывать, но потом решил, что кому надо — все равно вломятся, стоит ли рисковать вещами. На пороге стоял Снейп. 

— В следующий раз открывай еще медленнее, — недовольно сказал он вместо приветствия, и тут же потребовал: — показывай, какие заклинания выучил. 

— И вам здравствуйте, — ответил Весемир, пропуская Снейпа в квартиру. 

— Давай быстрее, у меня нет времени, — поторопил Весемира Снейп. Пришлось заняться делом. 

Снейп с недовольной гримасой посмотрел на выученные Весемиром заклинания и молча выслушал про щиты. Потом велел показать, исправил постановку руки и движение запястьем — слабенький щит получился. 

— Классно! Спасибо! — довольно поблагодарил Весемир. Снейп только скривился:

— Не обольщайся. С такими умениями ты все равно что пушечное мясо. Я рекомендую тебе убить себя до того, как это сделает Лорд. 

— Я не хочу умирать, — насупился Весемир. 

— Это самый простой выход, — ответил Снейп. — Вэнс был изобретателем, одним из лучших аналитиков Темного Лорда. Он не простит тебе, что ты занял тело нужного слуги, лишив возможности планировать нападения с минимальными потерями. Просто убей себя сам, а если боишься — подставься в рейде под зеленое проклятие. 

— Я знаю, как выглядит Авада Кедавра, — пробурчал Весемир недовольно. Его немного бесил тот факт, что ему так легко предлагают сдохнуть.

— Я не хочу твоей смерти, — внезапно сообщил Снейп, — но ты должен понимать, что, если не сможешь оправдать ожиданий Лорда, а ты не сможешь, то ты все равно умрешь, но очень мучительно. Если же ты вселенец, то смерть для тебя, скорее всего, начало нового приключения. Уйдешь в другой мир или в другое тело, более удачливое.

Весемир пожал плечами. Умирать не хотелось, но, кажется, Снейп был прав. К тому же он вспомнил возможность выбрать характеристики персонажа на большом белом экране. Кто знает, вдруг ему удастся снова туда попасть…

  


После тяжелого и нудного урока, на котором Весемир услышал столько оскорблений, сколько ему не довелось узнать за всю прошлую жизнь, он пытался научиться ставить магические щиты, но у него ничего не выходило. Защита была слабой и практически бесполезной. Он повторял заклинание снова и снова, но безрезультатно. 

В этот раз Снейп появился через два дня. Как только Весемир открыл дверь, тот, не здороваясь, вошел в квартиру и сообщил: 

— У тебя пять минут на сборы. Мы идем в рейд.

Весемир кивнул и бросился собираться. Снейп сначала молчал, но потом вдруг уточнил: 

— Память к тебе не вернулась? 

Весемир покачал головой. Снейп поджал губы и сложил руки на груди. 

— Повторю свой совет: умри. 

— Нет, — упрямо сказал Весемир. Он немного размышлял о смерти и решил не рисковать. Ответ вызвал недовольство Снейпа. 

— Я не буду с тобой нянчиться и прикрывать, — сухо и раздраженно сообщил тот.

— И не надо, — отрезал Весемир. Не хватало еще благотворительности от этого мрачного типа.

— Замечательно, тогда собирайся быстрее. Маска, мантия, волшебная палочка, — скомандовал Снейп. 

— Куда мы идем? — уточнил Весемир, но Снейп только пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Темный Лорд обычно обсуждал нападения с Вэнсом, но в этот раз планировал все сам. Куда отправят, туда и пойдем. 

— Я должен буду убивать? 

Снейп кивнул.

— Убивать, крушить все, что попадется под руку, мучить магглов, — уточнил он. — Делай все, как остальные, если можешь, конечно. Лорд сегодня идет с нами, так что он будет за тобой наблюдать. Может, тебе и повезет, и ты покажешь себя так хорошо, что он смирится с потерей своего аналитика. В этом я очень сомневаюсь. 

Снейп взял Весемира за руку и разорвал какую-то нитку. Их словно протянуло через водосточную трубу, после чего они оказались в закрытом помещении, где уже собралось много других Пожирателей. 

Вэнс огляделся. Неподалеку располагался постамент, за ним — огромные часы, на которых было без пяти минут шесть. На постаменте стоял Темный Лорд. 

— Друзья мои! Верные мои слуги, — обратился он к Пожирателям. — Через пять минут мы начнем нашу акцию устрашения. Мы сейчас в центре Лондона. Я хочу, чтобы вы уничтожили как можно больше магглов, которые попали на нашу территорию, которые расползаются по стране как тараканы, забирают наши природные богатства, уничтожают ценные растения и заставляют животных уходить вглубь лесов. Магглов, которым не место на земле!

Пожиратели воинственно заорали, и Весемир вместе с ними. Некоторое время все ждали, потом огромные часы прозвенели и Пожиратели бросились наружу через окна и двери. 

Весемир сбегал вниз по лестнице огромной многоэтажки, попутно кидаясь заклинаниями в магглов. Кого-то он определенно убил, других наверняка ранил — стараясь выбраться из здания как можно скорее и не упустить своих «соратников», он не замечал, что именно делает. 

Когда Весемир оказался на улице, он увидел, что там уже творят бесчинства множество Пожирателей. Многие из них умели летать или как-то планировать, неудивительно, что они оказались на месте раньше него. Весемир постарался присоединиться к толпе и начал раскидывать заклинания — в основном бомбарду, — чтобы нанести как можно больше разрушений. Вокруг кричали люди, громыхали разрушающиеся дома и постройки, визжали сигнализации машин. 

Вакханалия продолжалась около двух часов, за которые, по прикидкам Весемира, Пожиратели убили несколько сотен человек. В какой-то момент кто-то крикнул: «Авроры», и все начали исчезать, Весемир же бросился в ближайшее помещение, подумав, что может сейчас снять одежду, выкинуть палочку и притвориться пострадавшим магглом. 

Скидывая черную мантию и засовывая ее вместе с маской и палочкой в какой-то мусорный бак, Весемир мысленно ругал Снейпа, который притащил его сюда, а вытаскивать не стал. Избавившись от вещей, он выглянул из закоулка и перебежал в другое место. Так, перебежками, он уходил все дальше и дальше от места преступления, и ушел бы совсем, если бы его не остановили. 

— Стой! — послышалось сзади, и Весемир замер. К нему подошел мужчина в красной мантии, нацелив на него палочку. 

— Вэнс! — окликнул его мужчина. — Стой, не двигайся! Эй, ребята, я одного взял. 

Когда аврор подошел вплотную, Весемир спокойно сказал:

— Я ничего не делал. Я просто присутствовал. У меня даже палочки нет. 

— Да, ладно? — рассмеялся мужик в мантии. 

— Я недавно из Мунго, — также спокойно продолжил Весемир, — я потерял память и теперь не умею колдовать. 

— И что ты тут делал? — уточнил мужик, прищурившись. 

— Меня привели, — честно сообщил Весемир. 

— Ладно, — махнул рукой мужик, — в аврорате разберемся. 

Весемир не стал спорить. Мужик передал его какому-то молодому парню, после чего они переместились в участок. Там его встретили несколько неприятных на вид мужиков, которые начали допрашивать Весемира о том, что произошло. Он рассказал все, что мог рассказать, но этого оборзевшим магическим ментам все время казалось мало. Весемир уже испугался, что они вытряхнут ему мозги, как сделал Лорд, но они почему-то в память не подглядывали и даже не поили егоу никакими зельями, хотя и грозились. 

Наконец после нескольких часов страданий за ним явилась сеструха со справкой из Мунго. Ей поверили и, хоть и не сразу, Весемира отпустили, особенно когда он попытался изобразить щит, но не справился с заклинанием. Вместе с сестрой они вернулись к Весемиру — то есть Вэнсу — домой. 

— Ты уж будь поосторожнее, — попросила сестра и тут же уточнила: — что ты вообще делал в Лондоне?

— Да решил посмотреть, может, вспомню чего, — выкрутился Весемир, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину. Но стоило ему открыть дверь, как он замер. Там стоял Темный Лорд.

  


— Уходи! — крикнул Весемир сестре, и хотел было броситься бежать, но сзади него тоже появилось несколько Пожирателей. Они с угрозой наставили палочки на Весемира и его сестру и затолкали в квартиру. 

— Заходите, дорогие мои, — пригласил их Темный Лорд довольным и злорадным тоном, от которого у Весемира по спине побежали мурашки. В первую встречу Лорд выглядел пугающе, а сейчас был попросту страшен.

— Ты, Вэнс, оказался предателем, — прошипел Темный Лорд, поднимая руку с волшебной палочкой. — И за это будешь наказан. 

— Но мой Лорд! — воскликнул Весемир. Договорить ему не дали:

— Ты смеешь со мной спорить?! — разозлился Лорд. Весемир замахал руками. 

— Что вы, мой Лорд! — как можно более убедительно заговорил он. — Я не спорю с вами, уверен, вам кажется, что я предатель, но я не предавал!

— Ты вышел из аврората после рейда, не оказавшись в Азкабане. Ты сдал нас и наши секреты! — высунулась вперед худая истеричная дамочка с черными кудрями. Как ее зовут, Весемир еще не запомнил. 

— Но я ведь ничего не знаю, ничего не умею! — взмолился Весемир. — Они мне поверили, у меня справка есть!

— Ах, справка есть... — с угрозой в голосе прошипел Темный Лорд. — Ну, раз есть справка, то тебе, наверное, будет проще… 

Весемир замер, Лорд взмахнул палочкой:

— Круцио!

— А-а-а-а-а! — закричал Весемир, падая на пол от боли. Пожиратели вокруг разразились хохотом, а сестра с криком «Вэнс!» бросилась к нему. Ее оттащили и бросили на диван. Темный Лорд снял с Весемира заклятье. 

— Простите, мой Лорд, — тут же пробормотал Весемир, поднимаясь на четвереньки, а потом — вставая с пола. — Я больше не подведу вас. 

— Конечно, не подведешь, — кивнул Темный Лорд и бросил Пожирателям: — Все вон!

Повторять дважды ему не пришлось — всех слуг, что пришли с ним, как ветром сдуло. Темный Лорд продефилировал к креслу, попутно бросив сонное заклинание в сестру Вэнса. Он с удобством расположился в кресле и начал:

— Пару дней назад, когда я пересматривал твои воспоминания из того мира, я понял одну занятную вещь, о которой ты ничего не упомянул. Ты знал о нас уже там. Ты знал имена Гарри Поттера и Дамблдора, а также несколько других. Откуда?

— Это… — Весемир несколько мгновений соображал, как лучше подать эту информацию, но потом решил не юлить. — В моем мире про этот были написаны книги. Но я не читал их, только слышал. 

— Вот как, — Темный Лорд задумчиво приложил палец к губам и стал выглядеть почти человечно. — Рассказывай все, что знаешь. 

Опасаясь сойти с места, Весемир начал говорить. Он попытался вспомнить все, что обсуждали его одноклассники и знакомые, о чем они рассказывали ему, делясь впечатлениями о фильмах и книгах. Получалось катастрофически мало: он помнил какие-то отдельные имена, но ничего конкретного. 

После получаса сбивчивых объяснений Темный Лорд поднял руку:

— Хватит. Достаточно, — сказал он. — Ты полностью бесполезен. 

— Простите, мой Лорд, — поклонился Весемир. — Я не хотел вас разочаровать. Возможно, мы найдем какие-то задачи, что мне по силам, и я смогу вам пригодиться?

Темный Лорд какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом покачал головой и повторил: 

— Ты маггл с палочкой. Ты бесполезен. Разве что... Круцио! 

Весемир вновь упал на пол, заходясь в крике. Темный Лорд расхохотался. Через несколько сеансов Весемир дрожащим голосом попросил: 

— Пощадите… 

Темный Лорд лишь засмеялся вновь. Вскоре пытки прекратились. 

— Ты скучен, — заявил Лорд, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к дивану, на котором лежала сестра Вэнса. Весемир похолодел: с этого урода станется убить совершенно беззащитную и невинную девушку. 

— Не трогайте ее, пожалуйста! — взмолился он. Лорд бросил на него резкий взгляд и поднял руку:

— Авада кедавра! — прозвенело заклинание. 

Зеленый луч вырвался из палочки Темного Лорда и ударил в спящую девушку. Она не успела даже очнуться и не выглядела мертвой. Только видно было, что теперь грудь ее неподвижна, а значит, она не дышит, и Темный Лорд ее убил. На Весемира накатила злость:

— Зачем! — воскликнул он с негодованием. — В чем она-то провинилась!? Что она сделала?!

— Ах, ты еще и споришь! — Темный Лорд одним слитным движением приблизился к Весемиру и прошептал ему прямо в лицо: — Круцио!

Весемир долго корчился сначала под одним, потом под другим заклятием. Казалось, Темный Лорд перебрал все пыточные, которые ему вообще были известны. Но в конце концов ему надоело издеваться над своим слугой. Он отменил все заклинания, какое-то время понаблюдал за тяжелым дыханием Весемира и вновь взмахнул палочкой. Луч авады был почти избавлением… 

  


Весемир стоял перед большим экраном, на котором снова было три больших кнопки: «В Рай», «В Ад», «Обратно», и оглядывался. Он, конечно, знал, что когда-нибудь этим кончится, но не думал, что все завершится настолько быстро. Впрочем, уже то, что он оказался в этом белом знакомом пространстве, уже радовало. По крайней мере, он точно знал, что может еще раз вернуться на землю. Оставалось надеяться, что попытка будет удачной. 

Весемир подошел к знакомому экрану и уверенно нажал кнопку «Обратно». Некоторое время он потратил на корректировку параметров персонажа, рассудив, что именно эти исправления стали причиной его злоключений. Весемир немного снизил основные характеристики и ненадолго остановился на пункте выбора класса. Быть человеком уже не хотелось, но снова быть магом, вернуться в мир Гарри Поттера и опять терпеть выходки сумасшедшего Лорда тоже желания не было. Весемир нажал на параметры и задумчиво полистал список. 

«Выберу-ка я эльфа», — решил он. Про эльфов Весемир знал немного, но точно был уверен, что они — долгожители, наделенные волшебной силой. А значит, его ждет счастливая и спокойная вечность. Когда все коррективы в характеристики были внесены, оставалось только нажать «Обратно», и Весемир уверенно положил руку на экран. Вокруг него сгустился свет, который заполнил сознание и погрузил в пустоту… 

Весемир очнулся в небольшом помещении на жесткой лежанке из каких-то старых вонючих тряпок. Рядом копошилось непонятное лопоухое создание в одной драной наволочке.

— Как Добби себя чувствует? — спросило оно, испытывающе смотря на Весемира своими желтыми выпученными глазами.

— Добби? — шокированно переспросил Весемир. В голове его возникла ужасная догадка. 

Он подскочил и начал озираться в поисках зеркала. На стенах ничего не висело, но на столе в углу стоял отполированный до блеска металлический чайник. Весемир подошел к нему и схватил.

— Ма-а-ать моя мужчина… — протянул он, увидев отражение. Из чайника на него смотрел домовой эльф.


End file.
